The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for floreting broccoli, and more particularly to systems and methods for automatically dissecting broccoli heads into florets and stems.
Various methods and machines that are directed to a broccoli floreting processes and apparatus are well known in the art. Cutting broccoli heads by hand with an ordinary cutting device is an easily available and flexible method to floret broccoli heads. However, these manual processes are disadvantageous because they are time consuming processes that require high amounts of manpower. Different mechanical procedures speed up the processing time through the use of automated and semi-automated machines. These machines cut the broccoli in ways which causes instability and, therefore yields less efficient cutting results. It is desirable to achieve a more consistent floret length from the floreting process. Previous automated and semi-automated broccoli floreting machines yield broccoli heads of varying floret length. Consequently, such dimensional variance results in vast amounts of scrap because the changes in broccoli head dimensions does not allow for consistent cutting locations between the broccoli head elements and the automated machine cutting implements.
Another approach known in the art uses two cutting blades that cut the broccoli from both sides to attempt to address these shortcomings. However, the constant clashing of the blades in their contact point entails apace abrasion and inaccurate cuts. Also, the constant clashing of the blades leads to higher maintenance costs of replacement parts and greater machine downtime.
Another well known process is a core removal device that features two blades folding up. The blades are affixed on a sliding support that moves perpendicular to a conveyor means layer and is equipped with an adjustable regulator that allows vertical tuning as well as offset modulation. However, this approach does not allow the dimensional consistency to eliminate scrap and further exhibits many of the machine downtime drawbacks previously discussed.
Another similar process is a device that features pivotably mounted blades for cutting movement in which the cutting edges follow an accurate path to achieve a complete removal of the stem. These blades are also connected together and are formed with cutting edges which open and close in the manner of a beak. The cutter elements are mounted on a carrier plate which is pivotable between the cutting and core discharge positions about a pivot axis to one side of and parallel with a conveyor means. It misses however any further means for fixture.
A broccoli head trimming apparatus variably and shakily holding the heads by an inflatable elastomeric collar that transports the broccoli on a conveyor means was also developed for bulk processing of broccoli heads. When the broccoli head approaches the trimming station the machine's conveyor means is slowed down and enables a guillotine blade to cut of the florets. This movement and the collection of the cut-off florets falling down by gravity on a lower level, increases the machines loss ratio of such processes.
Another previously developed process features a clamping portion that can be opened and closed and transports vegetable around the plane of the loop. When the clamping portion is in its closed position and the stalks are affixed in its holding portion, a rotary saw cuts off the stalks. However, this approach does not provide for a proper and complete removal of the cores according to the peculiar form of stems and florets, thus resulting in high amounts of scrap as well.
Several further approaches have been developed to slice broccoli heads into spears. A device using this approach divides the heads into multiple segments by a segmenting knife and, then, separates the florets by use of a spinning, semispherical cutter. To sever the florets, such a cutter sweeps through approximately ninety degrees. Alternatively, the broccoli can be transported while laying on its side. A clamping jaw grasps the stems end of a broccoli, straightens them up and a slicing means that is mounted in a vertically aligned relation for joint rotational movement separates the florets. The slicing means provides a plurality of straight knife blades angularly related to each other for providing a plurality of longitudinal slices, severing the broccoli head in spears. The drawback to these methods is that they are instable and don't provide for accurate cuts, again leading to high amounts of scrap and ultimately higher processing costs.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a faster and more efficient methods of floreting broccoli.